BWE After Shock
The Army Fued with The New Blood AfterShock began on November 9, 2009 and featured 3 matches, Jimmy Nitro defeated his brother Nitro, Stone Hardy defeated Criss Chaos and Steven Hardy defeated The Kid, after Steven's match with The Kid, The Kid & Criss Chaos attack Steven, but Stone Hardy & Jimmy Nitro came in for the save, After which Jimmy Nitro refused to shake the hand of Steven Hardy and Steven Hardy replyed by hitting him with the bang. The very next week The Punisher tried to get pay back for Jimmy Nitro, but only got hit with the bang hiself & lose the match. The next week Steven Hardy said his plan would come to forwishing leading to him kidnapping Jimmy Nitro and a week later Criss Chaos was kidnapped aswell, they later escaped and showed up at BWE Raising The Bar and Jimmy Nitro refused to enter the match with Steven Hardy for the BWE Championship, so the acting GM placed him in a tag match for the BWE Tag Team Championship, against The Army. On the next After Shock, Steven Hardy defeated The Kid for the LBYW Championship and Tank handing Steven the championship showed the joining of The Army in Steven's war for respect. Captain Pain attacked Criss Chaos, and Tank attacked Jimmy Nitro. Black Ice has attacked Stone Hardy in hopes of getting a title shot, The Kid won a Fatel Four Way where, he could pick his opponent at BWE Redemption. He choice Captain Pain in hopes of getting pay back for him attacking his family Criss Chaos, but after the Fatel Four Way match The Punisher attacked The Kid saying The Kid promised him the match if he won. After, The Kids match at BWE: Redemption,, The Punisher attacked The Kid changing sides to Steven's Army. Pychic had also attacked both The Kid and Captain Pain. he low blowed Captain Pain and stole the GBYWN Mid-South Championship again. Later in the show, Steven Hardy attacked Black Ice getting Stone Hardy DQ, allowing Stone Hardy to retain the BWE Championship, he also attcked Stone Hardy claiming he was coming for his BWE Championship. The New Blood was given another chance to win the tag team titles, but only if both Jimmy Nitro & Criss Chaos won there matches against the tag team champions. Both Jimmy Nitroand Criss Chaos defeated Tank and Captain Pain, but Criss Chaos was later hurt in a match with the debuting of Rose. The Kid then demanded a match against The Punisher for attacking him at Redemption, but The Punisher was able to defeat The Kid, Steven Hardy and Black Ice would then wrestle for the #1 Contendership of the BWE Championship, Steven Hardy was able to defeat Black Ice with a Swanton Bomb, after Steven Hardy won the match music of a past wrestle hit, Steven Hardy seemed as if he was scared of the wrestlers return. Pychic wrestled against the debuting Black Reign and in his own way entertained the fans, but lose the match to Black Reign. Steven Hardy wrestled The Kid, in a leaders vs. leaders match, at the end of an awesome match The Kid would counter Steven Hardy's finisher the Bang and hit him with a Stunner for the win, after the match the music played again, but this time the wrestler returned and took action against Steven Hardy. The Wrestle was former HWO wrestler Storman Norman, who want the LBYW Championship back a title he never lose in a match. The Season ended with Steven Hardy defending the LBYW Championship against The Kid. Stone Hardy lost the title to The Kid in the Main Event of the 14th episode of After Shock. Steven Hardy wrestled Stone Hardy for the #1 contendership of The Kid's BWE Championship on the 15th episode of After Shock. Steven Hardy wrestled The Kid for the BWE Championship and just when he was about to win the title, jimmy Nitro and Criss Chaos interfered attacking Steven Hardy costing The Kid the match, but helped him retain the championship. Stone Hardy ran in for the Save taking out both criss Chaos and jimmy Nitro, while The Kid used that time to make his leave. Jimmy Nitro was placed in the Championship match against his New Blood leader & BWE Champion The Kid at BWE Wrestle Bash. jimmy Nitro refused to lay down for The Kid and The Kid took the udder hand in the match and was winning until Steven Hardy the ref at the time attacked The Kid and hit him with The Bang to help Jimmy Nitro win the championship. The Next Day on After Shock, Steven Hardy made his way to the ring and told the world his plan and ask the New Member of his Army to make his way to the Ring, Jimmy Nitro's Music hit and he entered the ring, and him and Steven hardy shake hands, but to there surprize The Kids music hit and he made his way to the ring, and informed Nitro that he had a ruling in his contract where any match he losing by interferece to would be over turned, and he talked it over with BWE Manegement and they informed him they changed the ruling of the match and jimmy Nitro was DQ for Steven Hardy's interferece in the match and The Kid was still BWE Champion. Captain Pain Fued with Tank Captain Pain and Tank would start the season off with making an opening challenge to anyone in the back for there titles. Pyschic came to the ring saying he had a partner, when asked where, he replied he's in the closest. this marked the return of The Freak. They would end up winning the championship from Captain Pain and Tank because Captain Pain turned on tank and costed them the match. Tank confronted Captain Pain in the next episode, but Captain Pain replied he know nothing of losing the titles. Later on Captain Pain attacked tank costing him the match against Black Ice. On the Next Episode, Captain Pain lost to the debuting Jay Mysterious, after the match Tank entered the ring and Captain Pain asked why he didnt help, and Tank Speared him. Captain Pain defended the GBYWN Mid-South Championship against Tank his former Tag Team Partner and Former Member of Steven's Army, the match ended when both wrestler went for the spear and bumb heads pinning each other and BWE was forced to hold up the title. tank then defeated Captain pain at BWE: Wrestle Bash for the GBYWN Mid-South Championship. Tank lose the title the next month at BWE: Breaking the Limits, when Reign who revealed him self as the fake Captain interfered in the match help Rose defeat Tank. Reaper Fued with Black Ice Jimmy Nitro returned to the ring in a match against Black Ice, but near the end of the match. A mystery man entered the ring and attacked Black Ice powerbombing him and costing him the match. Black Ice wrestled a debuting wrestler by the name of The Crisis, Black Ice won the Match, but was attacked after the match by The Reaper again, but this time The Reaper tried to remove Black Ices Mask, but Jimmy Nitro stopped him and for that The Reaper delived a tombstone to him. Reaper then defeated Black Ice at BWE: Wrestle Bash, he defeated both Reign and Black Ice on the next night's After Shock. Black Ice would go on to lose a Mask vs. Career match at BWE: Breaking The Limits, but after the match Stone Hardy stopped Reaper from removing the mask, inturn Reaper delived a tomestone to him.